Onna-bugeisha
by EndeavorT
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the death of Aku. Now a new threat threatens the peace of Japan, join Jack's daughter as she faces an evil unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode I**

A small room is shown, the room is completely dark apart from the center where there is a circle glowing red with a hooded man sitting in it chanting an unknown language. In front of him a small portal opens up and from it a black goop rises out of it and the man still chanting brings a bottle and opens it. The goop then enters it and once he puts the cork in he stops chanting. The portal then closes and the man rises to his feet, his face is completely darkened preventing his face from being seen.

"Soon the empire will be mine and then the world will fall," said the hooded man in a low pitched voice.

The scene then changes, the capital city of Japan is shown. It is noon, the season is spring, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. In the streets the people were having a festival as this was the day that Aku was destroyed. But inside the Imperial Palace the Imperial family was busy with something else.

Whack.

The scene then changes to a dojo inside the palace, two people in kendo gear are sparing with wooden swords. One was wearing black kendo gear the other was wearing white kendo gear. They then clash swords, the one is black is trying to overpower the one in white. The one in white then breaks the clash by pushing the one in black back staggering the fighter. The one in white then sweeps the one black's legs causing the fighter to fall on their back.

"That'll be enough for sparing," said the man in white. He then removes his sparing helmet to reveal himself to Jack. His hair now has some gray in it and still sported a top-knot. He helps his opponent onto their feet.

"You need to stop trying to overpower your opponents with strength alone," said Jack.

His opponent then removes their helmet reveal the fighter to be a girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"It won't matter, you always win father," said the girl.

"Ashi you our doubting yourself," said Jack. Ever since his daughter was eight he had been teaching her the same lessons that he learned when was being prepared to fight Aku. He's training her because of when she saw him kill bandits that tried to murder him, herself, and her mother who has passed away one month ago.

"Then how am I supposed to defeat an opponent who's stronger then me?" Ashi asked while stomping her foot in frustration.

Jack then puts his hand on Ashi's shoulder and says, "You need to keep an open mind in battle. You need to observe your surroundings and your opponents. I faced many enemies who were physically stronger then me in the future. But I managed to defeat them by using the lesson I am trying to teach you."

He then brings her to the balcony overlooking the city.

"One day you will become empress and it will be your duty to defend our people from anything that may one day threaten us," said Jack.

Ashi then looks at the city contemplating what she was just told. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She opens her eyes and says, "Yes father, I'm sorry I was just frustrated with loosing to you all the time."

Jack then chuckles and says, "One day you may very well beat me, but now training will have to end. Three of my daimyo's have come to spend the celebration with us along ."

Some time later Jack and Ashi have gotten back into their regular clothes. Jack was wearing a dark blue kimono with an orange shoulder pad (That thing the Emperor had that desplayed the symbol's of his empire) that displays the symbol of the empire. Ashi was wearing a black gi that had the empire's symbol on it in white on her arms. She had her hair in a top-knot as well.

The two are then approached by four of the palace guards.

"My Emperor the daimyo's wish to see you," said one of the guards.

"We were just about to meet them," said Jack.

Another guard then says, "Some of your daughter's friends have come to see her."

"It's okay father you can go see the daimyo's without me," said Ashi.

They each leave with a two guards. Jack is brought to the daimyo's. The three were sitting around a table with a teapot on it along with some wooden cups. On one end of the table sat daimyo Akihiro, he wore a red gi and possesses a serious look at all times. The top of his head was bald and his hair was completely gray. To his left sat daimyo Hisato, he wore a light blue gi, has dark brown hair, and has a smile on his face. To the right of Akihiro was daimyo Takeshi, he wore a black gi, has brown hair, and always has a calm look on his face.

"Ah emperor it's good to see you," said Hisato.

"Glad you made it," said an unenthusiastic Akihiro.

"We've already prepared some tea my lord," said Takeshi.

"Thank you my friends," said Jack as he sits down.

They each take a cup and raise it to the air and Jack says, "To a new tomorrow."

"To a new tomorrow," the daimyos repeat.

All four of them then take a sip from their tea and then coughing is heard from Jack. His eyes are squinting and he has his hand to his throat.

"Wh-what was in that tea," said Jack weakly as he rises to his feet.

The three daimyos then stand as well. They all stare at Jack and have a hand on their swords ready for a fight.

"You have been poisoned my lord. This is something I had planned for a long time. I will take your empire, crown myself shogun, and conquer the world. I used a poison that even you couldn't detect," said Takashi.

"Where did you get it," demanded Jack,.

"The poison is darkness from the Pit of Hate. I summoned it into this world," Takashi replied.

"Takashi has been gaining the support of the daimyos here in the southern part of the empire," said Hisato.

"The daimyos of the north will join us after your death willingly or through conquest," said Akihiro.

Hisato then walks up to Jack who is having trouble standing up and mockingly says, "You can't even stand up, killing you should be easy."

Jack then unsheathes his sword and slashes Hisato. Blood is splattered and the daimyo falls to the floor dead but not without letting out a scream before he fell. Two guards then enter the room with their swords drawn and pointed at Jack showing that they have sided with Takashi. Jack stands up and breathes heavily and prepares to fight.

Palace Hallway

Meanwhile Ashi and the other two guards were walking down the hall. She noted that they've been walking for a while and feels something is wrong. The city's bell is rung signifying that it is now noon. The two guards then walk behind Ashi and draw their swords. One of them tries to decapitate Ashi but she ducks and kicks her into a wall and grabs guards sword. The second guard then attacks Ashi by making several slashes at her. Luckily Ashi is able to block each one and locks blades with the guard. The guard is physically stronger then Ashi and is pushing her sword toward her. Ashi then remembers what her father told her about not relying on strength alone in a fight. Ashi then breaks the lock by pushing herself back and then jumps over the and slices him in the back. The attack was deep enough to kill the guard.

She goes to the female and grabs her by the collar of her armor's undershirt and says, "What is going!?"

The female guard then says, "Shogun Takeshi wants you and the emperor dead."

Ashi gains a surprised look on her face and then knocks out the guard and races to her father.

Jack is currently engaging the daimyos and the two guards. Despite being poisoned he has managed to hold his own in the fight. One of the guards tries to attack Jack from behind but he manages to step out of the way and the guard accidentally kills the other guard. Jack then decapitates his would've-been killer and then runs out of the room to an indoor balcony looking over the palace entrance. Akihiro charges at him and makes several attacks toward Jack. Jack then sheathes his sword and disarms Akihiro by grabbing the arm holding his sword when he swung it again causing him to loose his grip and is then thrown off the balcony. Akihiro dies from the fall.

Takeshi then enters the room and calmly says, "Impressive. You've managed to survive longer then most humans who have drank the poison. But it will still kill you even if I don't."

"I may die today, but I will take you with me. I know that Ashi will rule the empire well," said Jack defiantly.

The two then resume their fight the sounds of their swords clashing with each other is heard by Ashi who enters the room where Akihiro fell to his death in and sees the two above her. They have now locked blades with Jack's back facing the balcony. Takeshi then removes something from inside his gi and then... _BANG_. Jack looks down and sees some sort of early gun pointed at his gut. Smoke was coming from the weapon and blood was in the spot that it fired at.

"You're a demon Takashi," weakly said by Jack as he fell off the balcony. He is quickly caught by Ashi who he has been taught to "jump good." (Jumping so high up you look like you're flying)

She looks up at the daimyo and grabs the Sacred blade (The katana that could destroy Aku) from her father's gi. She was about ready to attack Takashi but was stopped by Jack.

"You need to get out of here (Coughs) Ashi," said a weak Jack.

Ashi complies and runs through the main door and gets on a horse with her father and races out of the city before any of the guards get them.

Sometime has passed and the two are in a forest outside of the city. Jack is lying down underneath a tree and is coughing heavily.

"Father I can get you some, help you'll make it out of this," said Ashi worriedly.

"No I won't," said Jack weakly "Even if I recover from the bullet the poison will kill me and I don't have much time." He begins to cough up a dark substance, it was the poison he drank.

"No I can't loose you father. I've already lost mother," said a sobbing Ashi.

"There are times were we must go on without the guidance of our parents Ashi and your time has come. You must go to the city of Edo (Tokyo). Takeshi could only get the daimyos of the south to aid him. The daimyos of the north will convene their and discuss what to do. You must lead them and defeat Takeshi," said Jack.

"I'll do my best," said Ashi still with tears in her eyes.

Jack then weakly raises his right hand and wipes away her tears and says, "Your mother and I have always loved you." Jacks hand then falls to the ground, his breathing stops, and his eyes close. Samurai Jack is dead.

Ashi gets up wipes away her remaining tears and a serious look is brought to her face. She unsheathes the Sacred blade and looks at it.

"I will avenge you father," said Ashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode II**

Unknown farming village.

Sometime after her escape from the capital Ashi had cremated Jack's corpse and came to a small village near the city. The villagers were already aware of what happened as officials of the newly made Shogunate came earlier. The villagers were told that Ashi is an enemy of the new regime, but the villagers did not care as they saw Takeshi as a pretender to the throne and that the Imperial family were the rightful rulers. They supplied Ashi with money, food, water, whatever weapons the local blacksmith could spare, and armor made to look like the one Ashi's grandfather wore into battle. Ashi then enters the mayor's home to speak with him. Ashi had a red suit of armor with a golden colored crescent on the front of the helmet just above her face. Underneath the armor she had long dark blue hakama (pants worn underneath samurai armor), a dark blue shitagi (a shirt worn underneath the armor), black yugake (Gloves), and brown kutsus (riding boots).

(AN: Please look up Japanese armor to learn more.)

"I have everything I need for my journey," said Ashi.

The mayor says, "Are you sure? Is there anything else you need for your journey to Edo?"

"No you and your village have so much already for me. My journey shouldn't be taht hard," said Ashi.

The door is then opened as one of the villagers enters the home. He is sweeting and he has a look of panic on his face.

"Sir we have dire news," exclaimed the villager.

Ashi and the mayor follow the villager outside to group of people who are standing next to a wounded man. The man has his bandages on his right arm and head, fright was on his face and he was breathing heavily.

"What happened," asked the mayor.

"I was out hunting and an official came with two guards and they told me we are to give three-fourths of our crops to the capital to feed Shogun Takeshi's army," said the man.

"That's madness," said a villager.

"We would barely have enough to feed ourselves," exclaimed another.

"I told the official that we can't do that and he told me that ten of the Shogun's new soldiers would come here by sunset to make sure we comply," said the man "Then the guards approached me and I saw that they weren't human they were Oni."

The crowd gasps a what the man said. Oni are red and blue skinned demons who seek to destroy anything in their path.

"The Oni said that the new soldiers are the same species as them. The two then harmed me to make us comply with the decree," said the man.

The villagers then talk amongst themselves. Sunset will arrive within the next twenty minutes they don't have enough time to gather all of their stuff and escape. The villagers are farmers, they don't know how to fight, and if they try they'll easily be slaughtered.

Ashi then speaks up, "I'll fight off the Oni."

The villagers turn to her direction and gasp. They didn't want her to fight for them as it could mean certain death.

The mayor walks up and he says, "Princess you can't this isn't your burden"

"I've already decided to do this I won't change my mind," said Ashi.

She sees a look of worry fall onto the villagers faces. She then says, "The decisions we make are a reflection of who we are. We cannot hide from ourselves."

The villagers then calm down as they now understand her reason. She doesn't want the innocent to suffer, not from a demon or even from Shogun Takeshi.

Twenty minutes pass and Ashi is standing in front of the village entrance waiting for the Oni to come. She then sees ten figures wearing armor but without the helmet. She could see that they each possessed a set of two horns, sharp claws, and each one was armed with a studded iron kanabo (A war club). They stopped five feet away from Ashi, they were 6 ft tall and had jagged teeth that were sticking out of their mouths. They growled at Ashi when they saw that she was wearing an Oni mask, they find it insulting when humans try to mimic them.

"Leave this village and never return," demanded Ashi.

One Oni plants a banner that displays a black dragon head and says, "This village is under the jurisdiction of Shogun Takeshi. Refusing his decree is punishable by death."

"Why are you serving him!? Demons never work with humans, not without betraying them at least," said Ashi.

"You know nothing of the Shogun do you. Demons like us worked with Takeshi for years," said another Oni.

"Enough talk! Let's kill that onna-bugeisha," exclaimed another.

Two of them charge at Ashi she then jumps over them when they got close and when she got behind them in the air...

 _SLASH._

Ashi lands behind the two Oni who have stopped in their tracks. Ashi's sword has black blood dripping from it. The heads of the two Oni fall forward while their bodies each fall to a different side. Three more Oni surround her and each of them try to hit her. Ashi blocks each of their attacks, disarms one of them, and stabs the disarmed Oni in the chest killing him. She then pulls out two kunai knifes ant throws them at the other two Oni. Each knife hit them in the head killing them. The other five Onithen slowly approach Ashi with a shield drawn. The shields were rectangular shaped and covered their whole bodies. Ashi then charged at them and swung her sword. Their shields have been cut in half making them useless in the fight. The Oni each had a look of shock and Ashi used this distraction to kill two of them. The remaining three regain their senses and then go on the offensive, they each try to land a hit on Ashi but she avoids their attacks and picks up one of the kanabos and hits an Oni in the leg with it. The bones in his leg are broken and renders him unable to continue the fight. One of the other two Oni picks up a kanabo as well allowing him to duel wield. He charges at Ashi and knocks the kanabo she took out of her left hand and tries to land another hit. But Ashi slides under him and stabs him through the back. She then hears cracking sound sees that the last Oni killed the crippled Oni.

He drops his kanabo and pulls out a katana. He then turns to Ashi and says, "Let's end this."

"I couldn't agree more," said Ashi.

They both stare at each other ready to fight. Black blood is still on the Sacred blade, a drop of it falls and once it hits the ground the two warriors charge at each other and then...

 _SLASH._

Both combatants have passed each other their backs were facing each other. Then a gush of blood comes out of the Oni's chest like a fire hydrant, once it stops his lifeless body falls forward. Ashi sheathes her sword and the villagers come to congratulate for saving them.

The next day.

The villagers have gathered all of their belongings and have to leave. They know they can't stay anymore as Takeshi would send more troops to claim the village. Ashi looks at the villagers leave from her horse without her Oni mask on. She hopes that they'll find a new home that will keep them safe. She then puts her mask back on and continues on her path to Edo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode** **III**

Inner sanctum of Shogun Takeshi, Capital City.

The inner sanctum was at the ground floor of the royal palace. A large circle glowing red illuminated the room in a nightmarish color. Takeshi was within the room wearing a red hooded robe with a black dragon head on the back of his robe. He was chanting in an unknown language that sounded absolutely demonic. Once he stopped the inside of the circle glowed white and then a bright light flashes. From inside the circle twenty Oni have been summoned into the world.

"Welcome to the human world my warriors," said Takeshi.

"We live to serve you great destroyer," said the leader of the group.

The Oni walk to the door and open it frightening an official who came to talk with the Shogun. Once all the Oni left the room the official went in, visibly shaken from being around the demons that Takeshi summoned.

Takeshi turns to the official and says, "You may speak."

"Sire your dark birds have returned," said the official.

"Then why are you here and not them," said Takeshi.

The official didn't what to say but before could figure out what to say three crows emanating a shadowy trial as they move perch themselves on Takeshi's right arm when he stretched it out.

"You are dismissed you useless fool," Takashi said to the official.

The official quickly leaves so he doesn't anger the Shogun any further. The birds say something to Takashi in the same language he spoke in when he summoned more Oni.

"I see, you've found the princess and she has eliminated many of my Oni and soldiers," said Takashi, "We'll need something stronger to eliminate her and I know just the demon to do it."

Takashi turns toward the circle and says, "From deep within the Pit of Hate I summon... _DEMONGO THE SOUL COLLECTOR!_ "

A blue pillar of fire erupts within the circle and a familiar demon appears from it. He wore a cloak the was black as night. The cloak matched his skin and on his head in place of hair was blue fire, the same color as his eyes. What was most disturbing was that he wore skulls on his body.

"What is thy bidding, my mast-aa," said Demongo.

Takashi uses his magic to create an image of Ashi and says, "This one threatens my claim to this. She is the daughter of the one who killed Aku, the Master of Masters. She was trained by her father and as such is a mighty warrior. Kill her and steal her essence."

"It shall be done, my mast-aa," said Demongo as he disappeared in a column of blue fire.

In a forest Ashi was riding her house on the trail and came to a bridge were four warriors wearing black robes and yokai masks stood before her. She dismounts from her hourse and approaches them.

"Can I help you," asked Ashi.

"The mask you wear may fool others princess but not us. The Shogun is paying four bags of gold for your head and we've come to collect," said one bounty hunter.

"Your choices have clearly led you here, as have mine. I will give you a new choice. Leave here now and live, or stay and face your destiny," said Ashi.

"Ha. Your bushido nonsense means nothing to us. Our destiny is your death," said another as he raised a sword.

Ashi slashes her sword at the man's neck killing him and throws a kunai knife at another bounty hunter hitting him in the face. The remaining two charge at her but she side-steps behind one of them and cuts him in half. She then charges at the last and stabs him in the chest when he turned to face her. She pulls her sword out of the dead bounty hunter causing the corpse to fall onto the bridge.

"Whoever you are you're not the first demon I've faced," said Ashi.

Behind Ashi we see Demongo standing in front of her horse.

"You have impressive skills onna-bugeisha. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Demongo the Soul Collector," said Demongo.

Behind her mask Ashi's eyes open wide and she has flashback from her childhood. We see her memory back to when she was eight and Jack was telling her of an opponent he faced when he was stuck in the future.

"Demongo used the essence of warriors who fell before him to fight. He throws a skull and once hit by a bolt of lightning he summons the warrior returns to fight for him. And since essence cannot be destroyed he can summon back the same warrior no matter how many times they've been destroyed," said Jack.

Flashback ends.

"...and he has sent me to destroy you and steal your essence," said Demongo.

Ashi hadn't been paying attention to the entire conversation and turns around to face Demongo with her sword pointed at him. He then throws four skulls and shoots them with lightning and flies up into the air. Four warriors are summoned from the skulls. The first is a blue humanoid tiger man wearing a black martial arts uniform. The second is a praying mantis alien creature wearing a blue vest, yellow gloves and boots, and holding a laser rifle. The second is a ten-foot tall steel colored robot with a three horned black crest on it's head and possessing energy blasters above it's hands. The fourth was another feline like alien creature with jagged teeth, green eyes, a mane around his red head, wearing a black suit with a blue x-shaped vest that goes to his back and attached to a blue belt. This alien was armed with two laser pistols.

(AN: The last three warriors are Zorak, Mr. Thundercleese, and Brak from the Brak Show, but Brak became a villain like Space Ghost said he would similar to the Brak from the original Space Ghost Cartoon. Also watch The Brak Show and Space Ghost Coast to Coast, both are good shows.)

"What manner of creatures are these," said a surprised Ashi, "Are they from beyond the stars?"

"Observant for a creature whose own race has yet to journey to the planets beyond this one," said Demongo.

The blue tiger alien swipes his claws at Ashi. She manages to back up in time but the tiger man managed to break her mask. She then punches the tiger man with a left hook to disorient him and then cuts him in half. The alien turns into mist that returns to Demongo. Ashi then looks at Thundercleese, Zorak, and Brak who have turned their blasters to her and began firing at her. She gets off the bridge and goes deeper into forest ignoring the explosions destroying everything they hit. When she gets deeper into the forest she stops and looks back at the way she came and stands in a ready position to fight. Then a laser shot flies by her and grazes her left check. A small amount of blood comes out of her wound and she sees the mantis alien Zorak charging at her.

"You are no match for the Dokarian warlord Zorak," he said while firing at Ashi.

Ashi manages to deflect the shots back at Zorak but he then jumps over the deflected shots and since he was a mantis it was a powerful jump that allowed him to get close to Ashi. He manages to kick her onto the ground causing her to slide five feet away from him. He then jumps into the air again to deliver another powerful kick but manages to roll out of the way and get back up while slicing Zorak in half when he landed.

"Frak, not again," said Zorak before he turned into mist.

Ashi then hears some trees falling and sees Thundercleese flying through them with Brak on his back. When he lands Brak gets down and puts his guns at Ashi alongside Thundercleese.

"Waste her!" commanded Brak.

They both fire at her again and Ashi starts running around them and deflects one of Thudnercleese's shots right back at him causing an explosion. Some essence comes out of the smoke and when the dust settles Thundercleese is atill standing without a scratch on him.

"Your attempt at destroying me with my own attack is futile. The mighty Thundercleese is impervious," exclaimed the robot.

"Then how were you destroyed," said a smug Ashi.

"DO NOT INSULT ME!" yelled Thundercleese.

He starts firing at Ashi again but she runs through the shots narrowly dodging each one and once she got close to Thundercleese...

 _SLASH._

Ashi is now standing behind Thundercleese striking an awesome pose.

"Not possible," said Thundercleese. Ashi had managed to cut him in half straight down the middle causing him to fall apart and then turn into essence mist.

Ashi sees the mist return to Demongo in the air. He then laughs and throws a lot more skulls and strikes them with lightning. Ashi runs deeper into the forest so the army doesn't land on top of her. As she ran she can hear the army chasing after her, she knows that she can't fight them forever and needs to go after Demongo as he could just summon them over and over again. Then she remembers how her father defeated Demongo.

Flashback.

"I defeated Demongo by freeing the essence he took. I destroyed one of his warriors and grabbed onto it's essence as it returned to the soul collector. I entered Demongo's body and freed the essence from inside of him," said Jack.

Flashback ends.

Ashi then stops and when an alien approached her she turned around and slashed it. It turned into mist and she grabbed onto it as it returned to Demongo. He sees this happen and is shocked.

"Impossible," said a shocked Demongo.

Ashi enters Demongo and comes to a dark blue shadow dimension were the essence of the warriors he possesses is. Ashi was floating in the air and approaches a blue fire ring were the essence of Brak was. He looks up to Ashi with a blank face wondering what she was going to do.

Ashi raises her sword and says, "I free your essence."

She destroys the fire ring and proceeds to destroy the other rings as well. As she destroys each one the warriors inside of each one begins to glow. Once all of the rings have destroyed a flash of light appears.

Back outside the eyeholes in each of the skulls on Demongo begins to glow. Then all of the essence explodes out of Demongo. He is rendered as nothing more then a charred weakened demon. His cloak and skulls are gone, and the blue flame on his head has turned black. He falls onto the ground weakly getting up onto his knees.

"Where...is my...essence!?" said Demongo.

He hears the sound of a fist being punched into a hand and sees Zorak standing over him making the sound, and next to him was Brak and Thundercleese. Demongo then sees that the hundreds of warriors he had trapped are now surrounding him ready to kill him for what he had done to them.

They close in on him and Demongo yells out, "NNNOOOOOO!"

Ashi sees the warriors approach Demongo and turns away. She whistles and her horse comes to her and mounts it, ready to continue her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode IV**

A day after facing Demongo Ashi has come out of the forest and entered the countryside. It was very scenic, green fields everywhere, but something stood out. She saw smoke in the distance and rode her horse to it at a fast pace. While she was on her way to the smoke something was going on in that area. The smoke was coming from a destroyed town, none of the townspeople survived but two samurai who helped defend it. A man wearing blue shitagi and hakama, and possessed a scar over his right eye. The other samurai was a onna-bugeisha and she wore a black shitagi and hakama. They were on their knees in front of five warriors in samurai armor, the ones who destroyed the village.

"You failed to defend this town and your lord is now dead. Now you are ronin," said the leader.

The man with the scar clenches his fist at what the leader said.

"But since we follow the way of the samurai we will allow the two of you to regain your honor," she said.

The two ronin look up to her wondering what she had meant. The leader then grabs two sheathed tantos (Short blades) from behind her and throws them in front of the ronin.

"Pick up those blades and commit seppuku," she said, "If not then we kill you, robbing you of your chance to regain your honor."

The two ronin unsheathe the blades the blades and stand up in a fighting stance. This surprises the leaders soldiers.

Calmly she tells the ronin, "Then you will die without hon-"

An arrow hits her in the head killing her, the point of the arrow sticking out of her mask. Her dead body falls onto the ground and the six look to see who the attacker was. They see Ashi charging at them on her horse with a bow in hand and another arrow ready to be fired.

One of the soldiers pulls out a pistol and fires it. The bullet hit the horse in the chest causing it to fall with Ashi on it. The soldier throws the gun away as reloading it would take to long and pulls out his sword.

"The princess takes priority forget the ronin," he said encouraging the three other to kill Ashi.

"Now's our chance to run Hamato," said the onna-bugeisha.

The man with the scar, now known as Hamato, looks to the warriors charging to the fallen Ashi and said, "No we need to help her Mei."

"Why," asked Mei.

"She saved our lives and for that we owe her our lives," said Hamato.

Ashi was struggling to get out from underneath her dead horse and sees the four warriors charging for her. But then she sees two of them get impaled by spears. She sees that the throwers were Hamato and Mei. The two then engaged the remaining two warriors with their tanto blades in a fight. The two had to hold the blades backwards so they could use them more effectively. The two were faster then the warriors since they didn't have any armor on. Hamato dodged several of sword swings his opponent made and then makes s side step from his opponents next swing and then stabs the hand the warrior has holding his katana in. The blade went right through the warriors hand causing him to drop his sword and cringing in pain. Hamato uses this distraction and slices the man's throat killing him. Mei was on the offensive with the warrior she was fighting. She and the warrior then lock blades. Mei sees the warrior's pistol, grabs it without him seeing, and shoots him in the stomach. The warrior the falls over in pain and profusely bleeding to death. Mei and Hamato turn to see Ashi kneeling over her dead horse closing it's eyes and then gets up to face them.

Mei says, "How long were you free?"

"Long enough to see you two defeat those soldiers," said Ashi, "I had a feeling that the two of you would win."

The three introduce themselves while at the same time Ashi had buried her horse and the ronin got back the green armor they had early.

"I have a long journey to Edo, and with my horse dead it'll be even longer," said Ashi.

"Crowned Princess, if it's any trouble we wish to serve you," asked Mei.

"Why," asked Ashi.

"Our lord died defending this town alongside his other warriors," said Hamato, "My wife and I are now ronin as such we have no master to serve now."

Ashi closes her eyes and thinks about it for a while. Traveling in a group will allow more supplies and be able to fight off attackers at a faster pace. On the other she doesn't know much about this warrior couple, but even though they failed they fought to defend this town from Takeshi's men. She then had an idea to see if she should take them in as her own warriors.

Ashi draws out the sacred point and says, "Move your finger alongside the edge of this blade. If your are an innocent the sword will not harm you and then I will be master."

Hamato and Mei look at each other confused but nonetheless they comply and do what they were told. They were not harmed and were therefore innocents.

"You are both deemed innocent. I will now be your master and you will serve me in the fight against Shogun Takeshi," said Ashi.

The three then continue on the road to Edo to put an end to Takeshi's Shogunate.

Inner sanctum of Shogun Takeshi, Capital City.

Takeshi's shadow birds had delivered word of Demongo's death and Ashi's new companions. The Shogun looks to the red circle wondering what to summon now to kill Ashi or delay her.

"If I can't have her killed the best I can do is delay her until the planetary alignment to complete my grand design," said Takeshi.

He then uses his magic to create an image that displayed many of the demons within in the Pit of Hate.

"One of these demons must be able to hold her off long enough for time to work with me," said Takeshi.

He looks through them all and comes across one that might be able to do the job and smiles.

"Yes this one has destroyed many lives on both this world and many others," said the Shogun.

He raises his hands and begins a chant to summon this demon.

"From the dark recesses of the Pit of Hate I summon forth..."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode V**

(AN: I have a dentist appointment tomorrow so I may or not post a new chapter tomorrow.)

A day have passed since Ashi meet Hamato and Mei. The journey so far has been quiet, both literally and figuratively. The three barely said anything to each other and they have yet to face any resistance whether from demons, bandits, or Shogun Takeshi's human soldiers. Right now the three are currently walking on a road that goes right through a straw field. It was at that moment that Ashi decided to break the ice with the married samurai couple.

"What can you tell me about yourselves?" asked Ashi.

"What do you want to know?" asked Hamato.

"Anything really. The three us have barely talked to each other for a day now," replied Ashi.

Hamato and Mei look at each other for second and decided to talk with Ashi.

"The two of us grew up in Edo and we both come from samurai families," said Mei.

"We met each other when we were twelve years," said Hamato. "My family had made an arranged marriage with Mei's when we were very young."

"At first we were both against it when we understood what was going on, but we've both learned to love each other very much," said Mei.

"How did the two of you end up fighting for that town?" asked Ashi.

"The lord we served was asked by the villagers to defend it, so he brought us and the samurai who served under him to defend it," replied Hamato.

"We defended it for days until we were defeated," said a solemn Mei. "Our previous lord was killed and so was everyone else until the two of us remained."

There was a moment of silence s the couple reflected on the failure they had experienced before meeting Ashi.

"When it comes to dealing with loss we need to keep the memories of the ones we lost alive," said Ashi. "I've experienced this kind of loss even before I lost my father."

"Thank you for telling us this princess," said Hamato.

A few hours later the sun is setting and the group stopped to make a camp to stay in. Hamato went in search of fire wood while Mei and Ashi set up camp. Or rather Mei was setting up camp as she insisted that Ashi just rest up.

Ashi was currently sitting against a tree with her helmet off. Her hair was not in a top-knot and was allowed to be down to her shoulders. She was thinking about what she said about dealing with loss before the death of her father. She took out a small black book that was given to her as part of her mother's will. Inside it was information about how Ashi's mother, the deceased Empress Fumiko, fell in love with Jack. Ashi never had the heart to read it but believed now was a good time since she might die in her fight against Takeshi. She then opened it and began to read what her mother wanted to tell her.

 _Ashi if you are reading this then I am dead. It's time you learned why I fell in love with your father, Jack._

Ashi is quickly puzzled as her mother never called her father by the name he went by when he was stuck in the future. She then continues reading.

 _I'll start by telling you about the time of when we first meet. As you know we meet each other in a wheat field chasing grasshoppers. We came across each other by chance and decided to chase a grasshopper together. When it got away I was saddened and he alleviated my sadness by giving me an origami grasshopper. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for the gift. Years later when Aku was destroyed I assisted in the reconstruction of the capital. I came across your father and his fiancée, the woman you were named after._

The woman Ashi was named after was her father's previous fiancée, the one from the future and the last daughter of Aku, her name was Ashi. This Ashi faded out of existence on the day she and Jack were to be married. This happened because without Aku in the past she could no longer exist.

 _They helped me when I was moving a large piece of debris from a destroyed building. Sometime after your namesake faded out of existence something strange was happening to me. I began to have dreams, but they felt almost real. In them I was one of a group of septuplet sisters. We were trained since birth to become killers with one purpose...to kill your father. As I dreamt more and more I began to realize something, these weren't dreams but memories, memories of a life I might have had if your father hadn't returned. I then realized something when I meet your namesake she looked just like me. Ashi my dear, your father's former fiancée was me, she was a possible reincarnation I might have had if he had never returned to the present._

Ashi gasps as she read this. She had never believed in reincarnation before but not once have her parents ever lied to her before.

 _Coming in contact with someone who was me reincarnated gave me all of her memories. I eventually learned that your father had gone off to the forest on his own to admire the trees. I came to him and told him about how I was Ashi's past life, at first he didn't believe me. He told me that if what I said was true then I would be able to recount the memories that your namesake experienced with him. These were the only parts of his adventure in the future that he never told anyone. I told him everything right down to the exact details of what happened in each memory. When I was done I saw a look of shock on his face and it quickly turned to a smile and tears of joy. We were finally united again and we remain that way for a very long time._

A few drops of water fall onto the pages, the drops were Ashi's tears. She was crying from what she just read. She remembered how her mother died, she passed away from something that her father believed was cancer. It was present in the future and could easily be cured, but in the present there was no cure. Ashi closes the book and sees something sticking out from the back cover and pulls it out. It was the origami grasshopper that Jack gave to Fumiko when they were kids. Ashi smiles at it and puts it back in the book.

"I found something in the forest," a voice said.

Ashi wipes away her tears and sees that the voice came from a returning Hamato.

"What did you find?" asked Ashi.

"An old house," said Hamto. "It looks like someone may already be living in it, we could try asking them if they'll let us rest for the night."

"It wouldn't hurt but I suggest we be cautious," said Mei. "It could be a trap after all."

"Agreed, we maybe outside of the Shogunate's territory no but that doesn't mean we won't find any trouble along the way," said Ashi.

The three then head to the house not knowing of what was waiting for them.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode VI**

Inner Sanctum of Shogun Takashi, Capital City.

Within the sanctum Takeshi was looking at the red circle and suddenly the inside glowed black and two white eyes appeared in it.

"Servant, have you found Crowned Princess Ashi?" said Takeshi.

"Yes my master, she approaches the domain I have entered with two bodyguards," said the demon. "I will see to it that they are all captured."

"See to it that it is done," said Takeshi.

Path to the house in the woods.

The group was approaching the door to the house ready for what lay ahead of them. Ashi knocked on the door. After a minute the door slid open and stood before them was a middle-aged man in an orange robe. He was a little surprised to see three armored samurai but then the expression on his face turned to awe as he recognized Ashi.

"You're the Crowned Princes," he said in disbelief. "You're alive!"

"Thank you for recognizing me," said Ashi. "Kind sir, is it okay for us to stay in your house for the night?"

"Yes anything for you," said the man. "My family is in the tea room I'll tell them of your arrival."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Mei.

"We do appreciate it this sir," said Hamato.

"You're welcome, please make yourselves at home," said the man. "Guest rooms are in the west wing, and please call me Tatsu."

Some time passes and the three have begun to explore the house without their armor on. They came to an outdoor balcony overlooking the area and from it they could see a nearby city.

"There it is Edo," said Ashi. "By tomorrow we will have finally reached our goal."

"Hopefully the other daimyo will join you in the fight against Takeshi," said Mei.

"They have to Mei," said Hamato. "The daimyo are meant to serve out the will of the Imperial family."

A scream is then heard inside the house and the group goes back inside to see what it is. They reach the source of the scream and find only a vacant room. Inside was a desk with a map of the region and a turned over chair. Ashi approaches it and sees a spilled ink container creating a large pool of ink on the map. Suddenly she has some sort of vision, in it is a teenage boy making a map, then something approaches him, he turns around knocking over his ink container and screams.

Ashi comes back to really shaking her head.

"Ashi are you alright?" asked a worried Mei.

"I'm fine," said Ashi. "I'm just a little shaken is all."

 _CRASH!_

The group go to the new sound and find a dojo. They see a suit of armor that was knocked over and naginata (A type of polearm) on the floor. Ashi squints and has another vision. A twenty year old woman with purple hair and wearing a lavender gi is practicing fighting with a naginata. She sees something approach her and knocks the armor over to keep a distance away from it and then tries to attack it. She seems to jhave missed and whatever she tried to attack approaches her from behind.

Ashi comes back to reality and leaves the room with Mei and Hamato following her. They enter another room that looks like it was ransacked. Ashi looks around and then has another vision. She sees Tatsu and a woman who she believes is his wife. They look scared, something approaches them and causes the stuff in the room to move around. The stuff is thrown at them but they manage to dodge it all but whatever was controlling the stuff came upon the couple.

After she comes back to reality yet again she runs out of the room. Hamato and Mei then follow her after trying to tell her to come back. They come back to the house's entrance and what they found utterly shocked them, the door was gone. They run back to the balcony and find that it's door was gone as well.

"What's going one!?" said a worried Hamato.

"I don't know," said Mei. "Ashi do know what's going on?"

Ashi doesn't respond as is remembering something from her past. When she was ten her father told her of a demonic spirit he fought in the future. It had consumed the souls of a family and did the same with her father. But he managed to free himself and destroy the demon in it's own realm, also freeing the family.

Ashi then draws out the Sacred blade and is in a stance for battle.

"Prepare yourselves!" commanded Ashi.

Mei and Hamato follow her command and draw out their katana's. Suddenly, from the shadow emerges the demonic spirit. It had the body of a serpentine dragon made out of black fire and possessed white glowing eyes. The three warriors are ready for fight but when they charged at the creature it roars at them and seems to consume their souls.

 _Darkness_

That is all that Ashi could see before she opened her eyes when she heard an eerie sound. See finds herself in some sort of black cages made out of black lines. Everything around her was a glooming white background were everyone seemed like they were made out of black smears. She looks around and sees Hamato, Mei, Tatsu and his family. Suddenly the appears in the reality it sent her to. It had a muscular humanoid body and it's head and body were now a cross between a dragon and a wolf. It was growling and turned to her so she did what her father told her on what he did. Ashi closed her eyes to make it look like she is unconscious. The demon approaches her, compared to Ashi it was twice her size, and believed that Ashi was now unconscious. When it turned it's back on her she opened her eyes and uses her will to make her sword levitate and destroy her cage, just like how her father got out of it in the future. Since this reality was not like hers she believes that her mind possesses more strength here than in the real world.

Ashi goes to Mei and Hamato and frees them. They regain consciousness and try to say something but were not able to say anything. They point to something behind Ashi, she turns around and sees that the demon is approaching them. It fires a ball of dark fire at them but Ashi deflects it to a different direction. Mei then jumps over to the monster and tries to slash it with her sword but the monster blocks her attacks with her claws. Hamato charges and slashes it's legs. The demon kneels down from the pain and then Ashi decides to use her fathers signature move, the Horse Cut, on the demon. She jumps into the air and brings her sword down on the monster as she falls. The demon is cut in half but it reforms into a much larger body. It then begins firing more dark fireballs at them.

The group was separated from the barrage and the monster continued the barrage on Mei and Hamato. Ashi begins to remember what her father told her on how he defeated the monster. He used it's own attacks against it. She makes movements with her sword and arms at Mei and Hamato to tell them that they need to send the attacks back at the monster. Hamato looked confiused but Mei managed to figure it out. When the next blast came Mei deflected the attack back at the monster by hitting it with the flat side of her sword. The blast is reflected and it hits the demon in its chest causing it to explode.

 _Flash!_

The samurai find themselves in the house lying on the floor. When they get up they see Tatsu and his family. The three help them to their feet.

The next day came and the group was leaving the house. The family had thanked them over and over again for saving their lives. Ashi looks down the road to see the city of Edo. A smile comes onto her face as her goal almost within reach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode VII**

The group approaches Edo's main gates and see two guards standing in front of the gates.

"State your business for coming to the city," asked the first guard.

"You might know who I am," said Ashi as she took off her helmet.

The guards look at her for a second and realize who she is.

"Crown Princess Ashi," said the second guard. "We'll alert the daimyo council that you're here, please forgive us for not recognizing you sooner."

"It's okay," said Ashi. "And give the daimyo's my regards."

Sometime later the group was in a carriage that was bringing them to the city's main building, where the daimyo's of the north have come to meet with each other. The city was truly breath taking. Originally it was a small fishing and it's only great landmark was the Imperial family's summer home. But after Aku had destroyed capital years ago many people who had not been captured escaped to the village and made it into a city that rivaled that of the capital itself. When they came into the main building they had their armor taken off, so they wouldn't seem threatening to the daimyos. They came to the council room and saw the other daimyo waiting patiently for them. They saw three of the northern daimyo; the wise and elderly Gaku, the young female daimyo Matsuko, and the blind daimyo Daishin.

"It seems the princess has returned," said Daishin. "How has your journey been Ashi?"

Mei and Hamato were stunned that the blind man was able to tell that Ashi entered the room.

"It's been a rough one Daishin," said Ashi. "I'm glad your senses haven't dulled since I last saw you."

"We speak on behalf of the alliances here in the north," said Gaku.

"We've fought against the incursions that Takeshi sent but we're not truly united," said Matsuko.

"Which is why we need you Princess," said Daishin. "All of our warriors and the other daimyo here in the north respect the royal family, as such we need you."

"With you to rally behind only then will we have an army large enough to retake the capital," said Matsuko.

"So I have to take my place as Empress early?" said Ashi.

"Basically," said Gaku.

Ashi then walks up to a window and looks out of it.

She takes a deep breath and says, "Are the other northern daimyo here in Edo?"

"Yes," said Daishin. "We've sent word of your return to them."

"Good but I have one question," said Ashi. "Why is Izanagi the leader of the fourth alliance here in the not sitting down?"

"I was wondering that as well," said Daishin.

Suddenly a man dressed in a black shinobi uniform drops from the ceiling surprising everyone but Ashi and Daishin. He takes off his mask to reveal his face. He heterochromatic eyes, his left eye was brown and his right eye was green, a bald head, a cauliflower right ear, and a scar on his forehead. He turns to face Ashi and she bows to him.

"Sensei Izanagi," said Ashi.

"That's Izanagi?" asked Hamato.

"Yes," replied Ashi. "He was one of my teachers when I was growing up."

"And I'm still your teacher Ashi," said Izanagi. "I can tell you haven't passed your final test from the way you entered the room."

"No I haven't," said Ashi solemnly.

"I will not join you," said Izanagi.

"Why not?" asked Mei.

"Her final test was for her to defeat her father in a fight," said Izanagi. "She is still a pup and not a wolf."

"Then why don't you test me," said Ashi. "You're evenly matched with my father in a one on one fight."

Izanagi thinks about it for a bit and gives his answer.

"Very well," he said. "If you can defeat me then I will recognize you as empress and join you in your fight."

Two hours later.

The two combatants entered the building's dojo dressed in black sparring gear (Basically kendo gear but at this point in time kendo doesn't exist). The room had all of the northern daimyo and Ashi's companions as spectators. Ashi and Izanagi look at each other and put on their helmets. They walk up to each other and have their shinai swords (Kendo swords that are made of four bamboo slats, which are held together by leather fittings) held in a fighting stance. They both walk around the mat in a circle waiting for the other to make the first move. Ashi makes the first move by trying to hit the top of Izanagi's helmet but he manages to block it. Ashi then makes her next move by quickly striking the right side of Izanagi's torso. She then jumps back when he tries to hit her.

"It seems that you've improved since we last sparred," said Izanagi. "This is the first time you've managed to land a hit on me."

"I've done more than just improve," said Ashi.

She charges at Izanagi and jumps over him and tries to hit him again while in the air but he manages to block the attack.

"You're right," said Izanagi. "You didn't just improve you also evolved your fighting style."

He pulls back and then lands a hit on Ashi's left leg making her back up.

"But that can only take you so far," said Izanagi.

He tries to hit Ashi but they end up locking swords. Izanagi was clearly stronger as he was pushing Ashi's sword down on her. Ashi realized that this scene was the same when she and her father last sparred. Luckily she knew what to do in order to defeat Izanagi in this fight. She smirks behind the mask of her helmet and then manages to pull herself out of the lock and uses her sword to trip Izanagi onto his back. She then points the wooden sword to Izanagi's neck to so that he has lost.

"I've passed the test," said Ashi.

"You have young wolf," said Izanagi.

The spectators clap for Ashi as a way to congratulate her for her victory. Ashi then helps Izanagi onto his feet.

"Are you alright sensei?" Ashi asked the daimyo.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," said Izanagi. "We better make your coronation a quick one every moment we waste gives Takeshi another moment to organize an army to attack us."

"Agreed," said Ashi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode VIII**

Inner Sanctum of Shogun Takashi, Capital City.

Takashi was looking into a crystal ball that was floating in midair. With it he was able to look through the eyes of his shadow birds he saw a massive army lead by Ashi. If her army takes back the city and destroys him then all he's plans would've been for nothing. He needed to bring his army and destroy her before it was too late. He turns toward his summoning circle and castes a spell on it. Many demons were seen, they are waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Soon my comrades," Takashi said. "In a few more days you will enter this world and we will burn it to the ground."

Ashi's base camp, located in a forest miles from the capital city.

The army had been traveling for days but they finally made it to their goal. By tomorrow they'll kill the traitor Takashi and liberate the empire from his evil rule. Ashi looked around the base camp and saw her soldiers interacting with one another. It had only been a few days since her coronation but it almost felt like a lifetime. She then returned to her tent and unsheathed the Sacred Blade. She looked at it and remembered what her father told her about it. He said that it was forged by three gods, each one from a different culture here on Earth. He told her that they would judge her on her twenty-fifth birthday to see if she is truly worthy of the blade. Her twenty-fifth birthday is tomorrow but she believes that the gods won't mind if she postpones it for her to fight in a battle tomorrow. She sheathes the blade and turns in for the night.

The next day.

Ashi's army marches out of the forest and comes onto a large field of short grass that leads to the capital city. And on that field was Takashi's army, it contained both humans and Oni all of them ready for a fight. Ashi is at the front of her army on a horse and with her are Izanagi, Hamato, Mei, and Daishin. Izanagi was looking through a spyglass to get a good look at the enemy.

"Empress you need to see this," Izanagi said.

He gives the spyglass to Ashi for her to see what he saw. And what see saw filled her with both surprise and hate. On a horse in the middle of the enemy army was a man in gold Japanese army was Shogun Takashi.

"Takashi is here," said Ashi. "If we can kill him in this battle then we can free the country in one fell swoop."

She then turns toward her army and says to them, "My countrymen, the traitor Takashi has come to participate in this battle. He killed my father the previous emperor and believes that he can just take control of our home. He is enslaving our people and has summoned demons from the Pit of Hate to wreck havoc upon us all. We will not allow him to do as he pleases!"

The soldiers then cheer at Ashi's words.

Ashi then has her horse face the enemy army and yells, "ATTACK!"

Her army charges toward Takashi's army and they charge as well. Both sides clash with each other. Several soldiers injure and kill each other, whether they be human or Oni. Hamato and Mei are sticking close with each other as they engage several Oni wielding katanas. One Oni charges at Mei and slashes her but she blocks it and pulls out a tanto and stabs the demon in the neck. Hamato then attacks three Oni he slashes one killing it and the other two then charge at him. He picks up the dead Oni's sword and fights the two Oni with it, he stabs one of the Oni and decapitates the other. Meanwhile Daishin was surrounded by three human warriors and three Oni warriors.

"Ashi must be desperate if she's allowing the blind in her army," said an Oni.

"I'll make this quick blind one," said a human warrior.

He charges at Daishin and then... _SLASH_. The man was standing behind Daishin with his sword held up high and Daishin had his sword drawn out and dripping blood. The warrior then falls onto the ground dead, his comrades then charge at Daishin but they too fell to his sword as well.

Meanwhile Ashi and Izanagi were charging through Takashi's army on their horses to get the Shogun himself. They saw him dismounted and effortlessly killing anyone who tried to fight him with both his word and dark magic blasts. He sees the two coming for him and he stands ready for them to attack. Ashi jumps from her horse and tries to kill Takashi but he manages to block the attack. They both make attacks on each other but they block each other's attacks. Izanagi stays out of the fight as he saw this as one that Ashi wants to do alone, so he fights Takashi's soldiers instead. Takashi then fires several dark magic blasts but Ashi manages to block them.

"Why did you do this!?" Ashi yelled.

"This world is complacent and must burn," said Takashi.

They lock blades with each other and Ashi was noticeably angry at the words he said and then punches Takashi in the face. She knocked his helmet off and noticed something about him when he staggered back. It was his face. She saw that the skin had been moved into the wrong positions and Takashi was moving them back into their correct positions. Ashi was confused but regained her composure and charged at him. She jumped over him and grabbed his face. When she landed she looked into her hand and saw she took it off him. When she looked at Takshi she was horrified at what she saw. The skin on his head was dark as the night, he had two horns protruding from his forehead, and his eyes were something else. The sclera were black instead of white and the irises were red. The other people around the two stopped and saw Takashi's face, even the people not close enough stopped and heard what the others were saying. Takashi wasn't human he was a demon.

(AN: I've been giving subtle hints that Takashi is a demon in previous chapters.)

"Takashi," said Ashi.

"I am Uwaki-sha," the demon said in a low pitched voice that wasn't the same as Takashi's. "I killed the real daimyo Takashi twenty years ago and took his skin when he accidentally freed me."

(AN: Uwaki-sha is Japanese for deceiver. A reference to the fact that he has deceived everyone when he pretended to be Takashi.)

"No wonder the demons served you faithfully," said Izanagi. "If you were a human they would've torn you apart."

"Your discovery doesn't matter," said Uwaki-sha. "Your world will be mine."

"The humans in your army won't serve you anymore," said Ashi. "And you don't have enough Oni to fight us."

The human soldiers were surrounding the Oni waiting for them to try and fight. Uwaki-sha then grinned and then his irises glowed. Then suddenly multiple bright lights appeared on the battlefield summoning Oni taking the humans by surprise. This distracted the humans who were surrounding the other Oni giving the demons the opportunity to slaughter them.

Ashi herself is confused by this development herself and turns to Uwaki-sha and says, "What did you do!?"

"I had planted summoning rings underneath the grass," said Uwaki-sha. "If I felt that we were loosing then I would summon more Oni."

Uwaki-sha then throws a ball of dark fire on the around his feet which then engulfed him. His original armor was gone and he was now wearing a black suit armor that left his arms and feet exposed. The skin on his arms and feet were dark as night like his face as well. Uwaki-sha then uses his magic on his sword turning the blade black and emitting a devilish red aura. He then engages Ashi in a sword fight while Izanagi engaged several Oni.

Ashi locks blades with Uwaki-sha and says, "You will die Uwaki-sha."

"You've already lost," said Uwaki-sha as he pushed Ashi back.

"What are you talking about!?" Ashi said.

"Look," said Uwaki-sha as he motioned Ashi to look at the battle.

Ashi looks and sees what he meant. The Oni were beating the humans even though they were suffering heavy causalities as well. Ashi had promised her army victory but now she has brought them to their death even the humans that Uwaki-sha brought were doomed as well.

Uwaki-sha senses the doubt in Ashi and begins to chant a spell in the demon language, "Doubt that festers in the wielder of the unbreakable, become the strength that will feed thy blade to destroy the weapon forged in light."

The aura emitting from Uwaki-sha's blade then turns blue and he charges at Ashi. She sees him and blocks his attack. But that is exactly what the demon wanted. When his blade hit Ashi's there was an explosion that sends Ashi back. Her helmet was lost, most of her armor was destroyed, and she had several scratches on herself. She gets up and raises her sword but she sees that the blade was destroyed. She only had the hilt and the broken blade part that was connected to it. She was shocked and fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. The sword had contained a piece of her father's soul and a piece of her grandfather's and she lost them both in one sword swing.

Ashi was too in shock to see Uwaki-sha charge at her but luckily Izanagi locked blades with the demon. This managed to break the young empress out of her shock.

"Ashi call the retreat!" said Izanagi. "I'll handle Uwaki-sha while you retreat!"

"But he'll kill you!" Ashi said.

"Just to do it!" Izanagi commanded.

Ashi follows his command. She runs away, takes out a bow and arrow, ignites the arrow, and shoots it n the sky. The soldiers see the arrow and retreat. Daishin is told of the retreat and knocks out an Oni that was attacking him.

"We can interrogate this one for information," said the Daishin.

While Ashi joined her army in the retreat Izanagi was still fighting Uwaki-sha. Izanagi wasn't able land any hits but Uwaki-sha landed plenty on the daimyo. He made small slashes Izanagi's arms, legs, and chest. Izanagi was loosing armor and blood, he is clearly outmatched by demon. Then Uwaki-sha manages to stab Izanagi in the stomach. When he pulls out the sword the daimyo falls forward with his hands pressed against his wound. He then looks up at the demon with a hateful look and spits at him. In response Uwaki-sha holds out his hand and fires a stream of black fire that burns Izanagi to ashes.

"To all Oni," said Uwaki-sha in a booming voice. "Come to me and return to the capital. We must make sure that the city is still under my control by the time the planetary alignment happens in the next two days."

The Oni follow his command and come to him. Uwaki-sha turns around and marches to the city for his master plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode IX**

After defeating Ashi's army Uwaki-sha brought his Oni to the wall protecting the capital city. He looked up to see the soldiers on the wall pointing firearms as well as spears at him and his army. Then one soldier steps forward and looks at Uwaki-sha.

"Uwaki-sha you are not welcome within the city!" shouted the soldier.

"I am the ruler of this city," Uwaki-sha said. "You have no right to keep out of it."

"We do have the right deceiver," said the soldier. "You tricked us all into betraying the emperor, now leave or die, you are outnumbered after all."

Uwaki-sha's eyes glow and suddenly multiple portals to the Pit of Hate open up summoning Oni into the city. They attack everyone in sight taking the humans by surprise. The soldiers on the wall learn of the Oni but before they could do anything Uwaki-sha blasts the top of the wall killing the soldiers and bringing the wall down.

Uwaki-sha raises his right hand for the Oni behind him brings it down and says, "Slaughter these mortals."

The Oni charge into the city with Takashi slowly walking to the palace.

Ashi's base camp.

Sometime after their defeat Ashi and her army returned to the camp to lick their wounds. They eventually learned of Uwaki-sha retaking the capital and any humans who survived came to the camp. No knew what to do now. They interrogated the captured Oni but all they could get out of him was that in three days the world as they knew it would change. But now they lack the numbers to take on Uwaki-sha's army of demons and nearest reinforcements won't be enough. Ashi was hit the hardest as the Sacred Blade was now destroyed. She remained in her tent not interested in what was going on. She looked at the hilt of the blade, it still contained a piece of the broken blade. As she looked at it she remembered how her father said that the gods who forged the sword would judge her on her twenty-fifth birthday to see if she is truly worthy.

"Some birthday today turned out to be," Ashi said.

"HMMPH!" said an unknown voice. "'Bout time, ain't it?!"

Ashi turned around to see a raven with glowing blue eyes standing on her tea set.

"You ready to go?" asked the raven.

"Who...who are you?" asked Ashi.

"Some men call me Munnin." Munnin said. "Cause dat's my name _Munnin_. They'd sent Sleip but he's nursin' a sore setta legs, so you get _me_ instead."

"I see," said a confused Ashi.

"Are we just gonna sit 'round here chattin', or what?" Munnin asked. "It's impolite to keep 'em waitin' Onna-bugeisha."

Ashi gets up and asks, "Keep _who_ waiting?"

"Don't play dumb now...you're bettah dan dat." Munnin said. "You know who."

Ashi looks at the broken sword understanding Munnin's words.

"Okay," Ashi said. "I'm ready."

Munnin says something that Ashi couldn't understand and she then finds herself teleported to a mountain. She sees a staircase carved into the mountain and goes up it into an entrance. She enters it and comes into a large cavern and is surprised by what she sees. In it are statues of the gods Ra, Odin, and Rama (The avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu), and three sleeping monks who look exactly the same. They begin to glow and when they open their eyes Ashi finds herself in some unknown place and before her were the three gods themselves.

"The weapon forged in light has been broken." Odin said. "You will be judged."

"Long ago, out amongst the vastness of the stars, there appeared a formless void of ultimate evil." Ra said. "We strode forth and did battle, seeking to purge it from all existence."

"Though defeated a sliver of the void managed to escape, tumbling alone through the cosmos...until it found it's way to Earth." Rama said. "In time, the corruption would rise again and a warrior of great strength would confront it."

"With our blessing, he carried a weapon that could cut through the darkness," the three gods sent all at once. "And when the evil returned again your father faced it and the blade was made stronger by our future selves, after the evil was destroyed for good we promised to judge his descendants to see if they are worthy of the blade."

As they said all of this they showed the history behind their words. Their fight with the ultimate evil, the fragments fall to Earth, Aku's birth, Ashi's grandfather fighting Aku, Aku's imprisonment and return, Jack's first fight with Aku, and his return with Ashi's namesake to destroy Aku.

"But now," said Ra.

"Now the weapon forged in light has been broken," said Odin.

"You will be tested," said Rama.

"You will be judged," said all three gods.

Ashi bows to them and says, "I understand."

Suddenly everything around Ashi goes white blinding her. When she opened her eyes she finds herself standing on a giant lily pad on an endless lake surround by other lily pads and lotus flowers. Suddenly she hears Rama's voice but can't find him.

"Reality is as it has always been and always will be," said the off-screen Rama.

Ashi then hears a bubbling noise from the lake sees something huge emerge from the water.

"Existence rests on the bed of serpents," said Rama as a giant snake emerges from the water hissing at Ashi.

"Larger than you," Rama said as another serpent emerges from the water. "Larger than your quest."

"The universe has spoken," said Rama as more serpents emerge from the water. "The weapon is gone."

Ashi finds herself surrounded by five giant snakes and is noticeably scared.

"How will you face that truth?" Rama asked.

Ashi composes herself and enters a fighting stance .

"How will you fight against it?" Rama asked.

Ashi looks around confused but then realizes what actually needs to be done. She then sits on the lily pad with her hands in a praying position.

"...I will not fight it," said Ashi. "I accept it."

The snakes disappear and the water rises covering her and causing her to sink towards a bright light. When Ashi see opens her eyes she finds herself in a snowy area with viking skeletons and weapons everywhere. She hears a sound, picks up an axe, and turns toward where it was coming from. It was coming from a horde of Viking warriors looking for a fight.

"CHAAAARGE!" they yelled out.

"Your father bequeathed the sword to you," said Odin a off-screen Odin.

The Vikings start attacking Ashi. She kills some of her attackers but some manage to block her attacks.

"You did not earn it," Odin said when Ashi got wounded in the back from one viking wielding an axe. "You were not chosen."

Ashi takes up a shield and blocks some oncoming arrows.

"Do you have the courage to fight an endless battle?" Odin asked. "Do you have the strength to do what must be done?

Ashi loses her shield when a approaching Viking breaks it with his axe. Ashi kills the warrior and takes axe and continues the fight but still suffering wounds in the process.

"Show me," Odin said. "Prove your valor."

Ashi begins to suffer more grievous wounds such as being hit by arrows, stabbed by weapons, and receiving deep gnashes that were caused by sword slashes.

"Die as warriors do," said Odin. "Die for your cause."

The battle is over, the Vikings have all died, and Ashi has succumbed to her wounds and died as a result. When the world begins to disappear her wounds heal and she gets up gasping for air.

"Did I just.." said Ashi before being cut off by another blinding light. She opens her eyes and finds herself in a desert with a pyramid standing before her. She starts to walk up the stairs on it.

"The mind is flawed," said Ra off-screen. "The body is weak."

The desert heat is strong as it causes Ashi to tire forcing her to crawl up the stairs.

"What is there left to prove?" Ra asked as Ashi slumped over on the pyramid, tiring out from the heat. "What is the worth of a warrior?"

Ashi grunts after hearing Ra's words and continues up the pyramid despite the pain and the heat.

"What is left inside?" Ra asked as Ashi literally began to be engulfed in fire.

The fire was excruciatingly painful but Ashi ignored it despite her entire body burning

"Inside..." Ra said. "Inside..."

As kept climbing her burns went away and she began to turn bright white and then she began to glow white when she made it to the top of the pyramid.

"Inside is the weapon that cannot be broken!" Ra said.

Everything goes white and Ashi finds herself back in her tent. She looks at herself remembering what Ra said. _Inside is the weapon that cannot be broken._ She closes her eyes and finds herself glowing and then an orb emerges from her chest and becomes the Sacred blade. She grabs it and suddenly she becomes engulfed in a bright light that gives her silver shining armor that resembles the one her grandfather wore in his battle with Aku. She then sees apparitions of her father and grandfather before her. They smile and turn into orbs of light and enter the sword.

"We are always with you," they said after entering the sword.

Ashi hears a sound and sees apparitions of Ra, Odin, and Rama behind her.

"Uwaki-sha is the second darkest soul to rise from the Pit of Hate," Ra said.

"He has caused the destruction of countless worlds by turning their inhabitants against one another," Odin said. "And by summoning an endless horde of demons."

"When he came to your world we gave magic to a young priest who turned him into stone," said Rama. "But he was accidentally freed by your dead daimyo Takashi."

"In three days the planetary alignment of your solar system will occur," Ra said.

"When an alignment occurs the barrier between dimensions will weaken," Odin said. "He will use it to create a permanent portal to the Pit of Hate and unleash a horde of demons that will destroy your world."

"You must destroy him and prevent this outcome," Rama said.

"I understand," Ashi said.

The gods disappear and Ashi leaves the tent. She comes goes to the tent were her commanders were discussing on what to do. They were surprised to see her but they were more surprised to see that the Sacred blade was back to normal.

"I know where we can get more warriors," Ashi said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode X**

A couple of days have passed since Ashi, Mei, and Hamato left the base camp. Matsuko and Daishin have been waiting for them to return. Matsuko however has been the most impatient for them to return. Time was growing short as the planetary alignment was tomorrow and if their astronomers were correct, it will occur at noon when the sun reaches it's highest peak.

"We can't wait any longer!" Matsuko shouted.

"Have patience young one," Daishin replied. "The Empress will make it in time."

"In six hours it will be tomorrow," Matsuko argued. "We can't just keep waiting. We should attack now."

"Our soldiers are preparing to sleep," Daishin said. "We can make an early morning attack if necessary."

Matsuko tried to argue again but she didn't know what else to say and decided to comply. In the distance the Matsuko could see Ashi, Mei, and Hamato returning along with the warriors Ashi promised. But the appearance of the warriors is what truly caught Matsuko off-guard. They didn't look like humans they all had different forms that filled the female daimyo with disgust and fear.

"Is something wrong?" Daishin asked.

"They've returned with the warriors but," Matsuko was at a temporarily loss of words. "But they look strange none of them are humans but I'm sure that they are not demons as well."

"These warriors must be aliens," Daishin said. "I remember hearing about them from the stories that Emperor told when he was stuck in the future ruled by Aku."

Ashi, Hamato, and Mei approach the daimyo and a ground that came to see the warriors that their empress promised. The closest aliens were Zorak, Brak, and Thundercleese.

"These are the warriors I promised," Ashi said. "What do you think of them?"

"I find some of them disgusting," Matsuko said while starring at Brak and Zorak.

"You are so racist," Zorak said to the female daimyo.

"Just because we look different then you terrans doesn't mean you can insult us," Brak said.

"Where did you find these warriors my Empress?" Daishin asked.

"Uwaki-sha had summoned Demongo into the world," Ashi said. "I freed them from his control and they killed Demongo as revenge."

"We owe your Empress a debt and this is the only we can repay her," Thundercleese said while flexing his bulky robotic arms.

"I only agreed to this cause I know some of the robots here will die," Zorak said. "That will give me a good reason to build a device out of their bodies without them trying to hurt me, so I can get us off this rock."

"Have the other reinforcements arrived?" Ashi asked.

"Yes with them and your warriors we can attack now and...," Matsuko said before getting cut off.

"We can't attack now," Ashi said.

"How come?" Matsuko asked.

"We've been traveling for a long time," Mei replied.

"If we attack now we'll be slaughtered," said Hamato.

"Our robots can't get tired but even they understand why organic races to rest," Brak said.

"We can rest up now and awake at sunrise," Ashi said. "As much as I want to end Uwaki-sha as soon as possible we have to wait just a little bit longer."

Matsuko relents and soon everyone goes to sleep early to prepare for the final battle.

The next day. Within the capital city the streets are abandoned. The humans have left when the Oni attacked. The Oni who have occupied the city stand within the buildings waiting for Uwaki-sha's next order. Uwaki-sha was within his inner sanctum waiting for noon to hit.

 _Just four more hours...just four more hours._ These were the only words that the second darkest soul to ever rise from the Pit of Hate was thinking. After years of planning his machinations were about to come to fruition. Unlike the mortals and most demons (Like Demongo) he still possessed memories from the timeline were Aku took over the Earth and had spread his to the stars. He did what Aku couldn't do, he destroyed the Sacred Blade. While it was made to destroy Aku Uwaki-sha knew that destroying it would break Ashi's spirit.

"Master, master, master," said a flock of shadow birds who quickly flew into the room.

"Yes my servants," Uwaki-sha asked.

"Ashi and her army have returned they are being aided by aliens," the flock said.

Uwaki-sha is surprised by the last part and uses his magic to see through the eyes of the shadow birds outside the palace and saw that what they said was true.

 _Demongo's captured warriors no doubt. Ashi must have found away to free them._

When he sees Ashi he saw that she was wearing a shiny silver armor and was cutting down Oni with a familiar sword.

 _How!? I destroyed that sword! Unless...the gods remade that accursed blade._

"Too all my Oni," Uwaki-sha said. "Keep the mortals away from the palace for as long as possible."

Uwaki-sha then goes to his summoning ring and opens up a portal to the Pit of Hate to summon more demons.

 _I have to focus all of my magic on this portal or it will begin to close. I'll need all the soldiers I can muster to keep the mortals away._

Meanwhile the fight outside was in the mortals favor. Ashi had taken point and was cutting through any Oni she fought. At her side were Mei and Hamato who chose to stay near the Empress so they could protect her from any danger. The aliens and robots used whatever weapons they had available; swords, shurikens, guns, axes, etc. But the mortals did suffer casualties as well. Some of their forces, whether human, alien, or robot, were heavily injured or killed in the fight. Ashi noticed that more Oni were emerging from the castle.

"Push forward!" Ashi commanded. "Their coming from the palace that must be where Uwaki-sha intends on opening his permanent portal!"

Zorak jumps to Ashi's position with Brak on his back. Once Brak gets off his back they take out their blasters and open fire on the demons.

"You mortals will die!" yelled an Oni.

Zorak shoots the demon in the head and says, "Cram it jerkwater!"

As the battle continues Ashi's forces gain ground and approach the palace ever closer. Ashi looks up at the sky to see that noon was fast approaching.

"We're running out of time!" She yelled. "If you have a blaster or explosives get to the front line and fire everything you have to clear path!"

As she commanded several of the aliens, robots, and some of her warriors who picked up the blasters of some of the dead aliens and robots got to the front and did what they were told to do. As planned an opening through the now destroyed palace doors was made. Ashi charged in with Mei, Hamato, Brak, Zorak, Thundercleese, and a few other warriors into the palace.

"Now what?" Brak asked.

"We need to figure out were Uwaki-sha is," Hamato said.

"Hey Thunderbutt try scanning for any life signs," Zorak said insultingly.

"DO NOT INSULT MANTIS!" Thundercleese yelled. "I can't track demons they don't show any normal life signs."

"Any ideas Empress?" Mei asked.

Ashi thought for a moment and figured out where Uwaki-sha might be.

"I think I know where he might be," Ashi.

"You think!?" Zorak asked.

"Just follow me," Ashi said as she ran down a corridor with the group following her.

They came across a few Oni but quickly killed them. The group noticed that they were surprised to see them and figured out they were on the right path. They then saw a room with a red glow.

"There the shrine room to Amaterasu," Ashi said.

They enter the room and see Uwaki-sha standing at the other end of a portal to the Pit of Hate. He looks at the group and throws a ball of black fire at them. Most of the group gets out of the way but two samurai get incinerated by the fire. A robot holding two blasters charges at Uwaki-sha but he draws his sword, stabs the robot in the chest, and grabs one of it's blasters and shoots a mummy-like warrior to death with it. He drops it and blocks an attack made by Ashi. Their blades were locked and they both stared at each other menacingly.

"The alignment will happen soon," said Uwaki-sha. "Your world will die." 

"We will make sure that never happens," Ashi said. "Thundercleese!"

She jumps out of the way and Uwaki-sha sees a barrage of energy blasts come at him from Thundercleese. He deflects the shots and one of the deflected blasts explodes when it hits Zorak. He is screams and is somehow alive but covered in soot and blinks with a annoyed look on his face.

(AN: This is a reference to a running gag from The Brak Show and Space Ghost Coast to Coast.)

Uwaki-sha then charges at Thudnercleese while deflected all of shots and then.

 _STAB._

Uwaki-sha and jumped into the air and stabbed Thundercleese in the head killing him.

"Systems failing," Thundercleese said as his last words.

Uwaki-sha then turns to the group as they charge at him. He releases an energy wave that knocks everyone out. He then looks at the portal he made and feels that the time has come.

"The alignment has begun," Uwaki-sha said.

True to his words the planets are now aligned weakening the barrier between dimensions. Uwaki-sha comes near the portal and begins to chant in the demonic language unaware that Ashi was already coming to along with Hamato and Brak. Her helmet was gone and she saw that Uwaki-sha was already beginning his master plan. She picked up the Sacred Blade jumped at him from behind, and when she brought down her sword on him, he turned around, and quickly blocked the attacked. But her attack causes the both of them to fall through the portal.

"NO!" Hamato yelled.

Zorak and Mei wake up as well.

"What happened?" Mei asked.

"Ashi and Uwaki-sha fell through the portal," Brak replied.

"Look the portal's starting to close," Zorak said.

True to his words the portal was beginning to contract in size.

"We need to get the Empress out of their," Mei said.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about," Brak said.

They see Oni climbing up what appears to be solidified fire trying to reach the portal.

"Uh oh," Hamato said.

Zorak goes to the robot that Uwaki-sha had stabbed and tosses its guns to Mei and Hamato.

"We got demons to kill so you two better shoot them with those," Zorak said. "We'll hold them off until that portal closes and then we'll be home free.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode XI**

As Ashi and Uwaki-sha fell from the portal they engaged each other in a fight. Ashi brought her blade down onto Uwaki-sha but he blocked it and Ashi responded by punching the demon in the face. Uwaki-sha the kicks Ashi in the gut causing the body piece of her armor to crack. The two were far away now and then they both hit the ground hard. They both lost some of their armor pieces and struggled to get up. When they were both standing up they stared each other defiantly and then charged at each other. Uwaki-sha swings his sword at Ashi but she jumps over him to avoid it and she manages to slash him in the back. The cut wasn't deep and it seemed to annoy him more then try to hurt him. Uwaki-sha then fires multiple black fireballs at Ashi but she manages to avoid most of them but had to block the last one. It exploded and she was sent flying back knocking her out of her shoes.

When Ashi gets back up Uwaki-sha says in a emotionless tone, "I may not be able destroy your world with a permanent portal to my home but I will make sure that you die here alone in the dark."

"I intend on killing you and leaving for my world Uwaki-sha," Ashi said. "The righteous will triumph over you demon."

"Even if you do manage to destroy me you won't have time to get through the portal onna-bugeisha," Uwaki-sha said as he looked up.

Ashi looked up as well and was shocked at what she saw, the portal was getting smaller.

"Portals to the Pit of Hate aren't to supposed to stay open they begin to close unless someone skilled in magic can maintain it," Uwaki-sha said. "That's why I needed the your solar systems planetary alignment to create a permanent portal."

"Then I better kill you quick," Ashi said before charging at Uwaki-sha.

Meanwhile in Uwaki-sha's inner sanctum.

 _BANG!_ _ZAP_ _! BANG!_ _ZAP_ _!_

These were the only sounds that were going on in the room. Brak, Zorak, Mei, and Hamato were using guns to keep out Oni who were trying to climb up to the portal and enter Earth.

"Theirs so many of them," Hamato said as his gun overheated and recharged itself.

"Quit complaining!" Zorak yelled as Hamato's gun stopped recharging. "NOW LOCK AND FRIGGIN LOAD!"

"What happens if Ashi doesn't make it before the portal closes?" Mei asked worriedly.

"Then she'll be stuck in the Pit of Hate," Brak said. "But right now we need to kill all of these demons."

"She'll make it through Mei," Hamato said. "We just need to have faith in her."

In the Pit of Hate.

Ashi and Uwaki-sha were still continuing their fight. Uwaki-sha made several sttacks at Ashi but she managed to block most of them and was only grazed by the few she missed. Uwaki-sha then locks blades with Ashi. They were both evenly matched and couldn't overpower the other. Uwaki-sha then reaches behind him to grab his gun. Ashi had lost her armor pieces that were protecting her stomach and he believed shooting her like he did with Jack would be his best bet. Once he had grabbed his gun he was falling backward, Ashi used her left leg to trip him. She remembered her father's last lesson and used it to bring herself victory.

"For my father," Ashi said before she brought her sword down and stabbed Uwaki-sha in the chest.

The blade went right through his heart causing his black blood to gush out like water in a broken fire hydrant. Uwaki-sha is finally dead. The second darkest soul to rise from the Pit of Hate, the demon who killed Samurai Jack, the destroyer of worlds and civilizations has meet his end. Ashi stared at his corpse and saw a blue flame ignite from where the Sacred Blade was stabbed in until Uwaki-sha's body was engulfed in the flame and became ashes. She picks up the Sacred Blade sheathes it. Ashi then looks to the portal and sees that it's almost closed.

 _I need to jump for it._

She stands in position and then jumps for it.

In the inner sanctum.

The group stopped shooting as the portal became smaller and they see something approaching the portal.

"What the heck is that?" Zorak asked.

"That's Ashi," Hamato said.

The group then falls unto the floor, startled when Ashi got through the portal. She hit the ceiling and fell onto the floor loosing some of her armor pieces.

"I usually don't have anything above my head when I 'jump good,'" Ashi said as she and the others got back up.

"Empress what happened in the Pit of Hate?" Mei asked.

"Yeah tell us," Zorak said.

"I killed Uwaki-sha," Ashi said. "The demon will plague us no more."

One month later.

A month has passed and the capital city has been fixed. The Oni corpses have been burned and any remaining Oni summoned by Uwaki-sha is being hunted down. The aliens and robots were praised as heroes alongside Empress Ashi and her human soldiers. They stayed for the festivities and Zorak even sang a song. Everyone commented on how beautiful his singing was and how it didn't even sound like him (AN: This is a reference to an episode from The Brak Show.). Zorak managed to create a communication device from the robots who had died. A ship was arriving today and Ashi and several others were seeing the extraterrestrials leave.

"Don't you feel bad for making your device from the dead machines?" Ashi asked.

"Nope I felt good making that device from them," Zorak said. "Specially from Thundercleese that guy used to blast me back when Brak and I were teenagers."

"What do mean when _we_ were teenagers," Brak said.

"Oh yeah that's right I mean when Brak was a teenager," Zorak said.

"Thank you," Brak said.

"I was forty years old back then," Zorak said. "I was put in grandma prison and had to go back to high school and resume my learning experience in the grade I was arrested in."

(AN: Zorak being in grandma prison was also in The Brak Show."

Ashi and those around her just looked at Zorak not understanding some of what he said.

"All yeah that's right you don't know what grandma prison and high school is yet," Zorak said.

A ship then appears in the sky above them. It was a large flying saucer and from it's center a gravity lift activated and a man in a red blue hazmat suit comes out.

(AN: This is Moltar from the Space Ghost series and it's spin-off's.)

"All extraterrestrials and robots please step into the gravity lift in a single file and we'll take you home," Moltar said.

The aliens and robots do as instructed and when Brak and Zorak approach him they recognize him.

"Hey aren't you Moltar guy that took us to the statue planet so we could knock over those statues?" Zorak asked.

"Yeah that's me," Moltar said. "I went back their knocked over more statues."

"At first I didn't like the idea but now that I'm a villain I actually enjoy the idea now," Brak said. "Why are you doing this job?"

"The statue police arrested me and I was sentenced to twenty-four hours of community service," Moltar said. "This bites."

"Yeah it does," Zorak said before he and Brak entered the gravity lift.

When the aliens were onboard the ship it then left the planet. Ashi looked up and smiled before returning to the palace.

Ten years later.

"Did that all really happen," said a young voice.

We see a thirty-five year old Ashi wearing a black kimono and has white flower patterns woven into it. Her hair was long enough to reach her back but was tied up now. She was in a room with tapestries depicting the adventures that she, her father, and her grandfather each went on separately. Standing next to her is her seven year old son Hiro and sleeping in Ashi's arms wrapped in a white cloth is her one year old daughter Ami.

"Indeed Hiro," Ashi said.

"Do you think that I may go on one like yours," Hiro said.

"I don't know but I hope that if you do it won't be one wracked with grief and tragedy," Ashi said. "Come let's go eat lunch with your father Hiro."

"Okay," her son said.

As they walk towards the exit, Ashi looks at a case that held her mother's journal. She remembered what her mother Fumiko wrote about Ashi's namesake originally being her reincarnation (Fumiko's reincarnation).

 _I hope that you reunite with father._

San Francisco, the future.

(AN: This is set in the time that the future part of the show was set in but without Aku ruling everything.)

We see a man walking down the streets wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and has a sword on his back. He accidentally bumps into a woman wearing a black hoodie, dark-grey pants, and has a kusarigama on her side. The woman was approaching from a corner that meet the man's. When they both bumped into each other they both fell onto the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

When they get up we see that they both look very familiar. The woman had her hair combed up to a single point, she also had large narrow eyes, brown eyes, and a petite body. The man's face was square like with a distinct eastern look, he was fairly tall but fit in build, and has jet black hair tied in a chonmage.

"Aren't you the Crowned Prince of Japan?" the woman asked.

"Yes, you're the first to actually notice, I'm Jack," Jack said as he raised his hand to shake hands. "And what might your name be?"

"I'm Ashi," Ashi said as she shook Jack's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The End.

 **Jack and Ashi from the show are reunited and set in the time Ashi was born in the originally timeline. I had a real blast writing this story and I like to thank you guys for reading it. I won't make a sequel but in case your wondering Jack and Ashi (Ashi from the show) do get together and that is the Sacred Blade that Jack is carrying. So have a great time everyone.**


End file.
